Give Your Heart A Break
by happysmilebtr
Summary: Stanella or stany has been friends with finn hudson for years. he is like her brother to her the only thing different from them is that she's two years younger from him and, he has a crush on her. so what happens when she goes away for three years, then comes back. will she see the old finn, or a whole new finn
1. Once a lima loser, always a lima loser

(authors note, i would like to point things out that **I** do not, in anyway own 'glee' all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions for it. i do not own the chracaters or such. the only thing that is mine is the girl in the story and her family and her history, just wanted to make that clear)

its her freshman year. first year in high school, mckinley high school that is. oh your probably wondering on who i'm talking about, well this story will be about a girl named stanella darson or stany for short. this isn't her first time here in lima, ohio. oh no. let's start from the beginning, shall we? stanella darson was born on december 12, 1995. she grew up next door to the quarterback star, finn hudson. yes **THE** finn. their mom's are friends from high school so they have connections. ever since both finn and stany were little, the have been best friends. weird yes considering he befriended a just born baby yes, but that didnt change a fact that they are friends. soon the friendship became strong, he was more like a brother to her. he was there for her not matter what, through her high and lows. everything. it all changed one day in the summer of finn's seventh grade (after summer it would be his first year in eight grade). stany moved. out of sight, and out of finn's reach. it's been three full years and she's back. back in lima ohio. "up, you're going to be late for school" her mom yelled through the bedroom door. she sighed and got up from her bed, went to the bathroom and took a quick shower since they came late from chicago and was so tired to take a shower. once she got out of the shower, she got changed into a random shirt and skinny jeans, put on her combat boots and her lucky beanie and went out the door and waited on her mom in the car. so many thoughts were racing through her mind, mostly on finn. she never got contact on him once she moved, she doesn't know how he looks like, ok she does cause she checked his facebook but didn't add him or anything since she deactiveated her account cause she got bored. what seemed like a lifetime, her mom came in the car and drove her to school. she looked out the window, she saw kids going in, she was nervous, big time. 'you're going to be alright" stany looked at her mom "how do you know that?" stany asked "cause i'm you mom, mom knows best" her mom smiled "love you mom" she said getting out "love you too, oh and don't forget, i'm picking you up after school" her mom remind her "got it" she said and walked inside the school. once she found the office, she got her class scheduel and her locker comnination and went off to find her locker, while walking she bumps into someone "watch where you're going freak" she watched the person walk off, she squinted her eyes "finn?" she muttered, she shook her head and finally found her locker right by the chior room. she dialed her combo in and opened her locker, as she closed her locker she looked to see a girl standing in front of her. not to tall cause she was taller then her by 3 inches or so, but she wasn't small. had a plaid skirt with a not so good looking sweater vest and a smile plastered on her face. "i'm rachel berry, and you must be new" the girl spoke while stany nods her head "great!" rachel spoke clapping her hands "i have a feeling we will be the best of friends" she told her "good to know now if you excuse me, im off to find the spanish classroom" stany said "oh i can show you where it is" she told her and grabbed stany by the hand and basically dragged her to the class. stany chuckled in amazement, lima sure did change she thought. "here it is, the rest of the classes are very easy to find, lunch i think you can find it yourself oh and i see you have glee after lunch, i can meet you by your locker" rachel smiled and walked off, stany had nothing to say after that. she walked into class and listened to the lesson. before she knew it, all of classes flew by, including lunch. like rachel said, she was by her locker "hey buddy, let's go" rachel said walking with stany to class and to her surprise, the two girls weren't the first ones there Finn?! How could you do this huh?! I know you 've been hurt but you can't turn yourself to drugs and smoking. You're a good kid finn…your better than this!" said the spanish teacher, so he teaches glee also? stany thought but then that quickly faded off to the name, finn. she looked over at the guy who was sitting in his seat like he gave a crap about anything. he was also the guy who called her a freak, so this was the finn she knew. thankfully rachel had stopped stany's thoughts "mr. shue, i found someone who is just perfect for glee" she said. the teacher sighed and looked over at stany "welcome to glee club just, umm tell us a bit of yourself" he said. "umm well im stanella, stany for short and its not my first time here in lima" she said "really, you don't look familiar" rachel said "lots changed" she muttered. this gave her narrowed eyes from finn, he stood up and looked at her "st...stany?" he asked. rachel narrowed her eyes at finn while stany gave him a small smile and shrugged her shoulders "hey finn" she said. this turned finn's expression to his happy self and walked over to her "what are you doing here?" he asked excitedly. stany chuckled a bit "moved back" she said, there she noticed from the corner of her eye rachel glaring at the two of them, she didn't care "You didn't even tell me you were going...you just sorta...left..." He said softly. she looked down "i know, it was sudden. i'm really sorry finn" she said. when she moved, things changed for her. she changed her straight, boring hair to a comb over and got **many** tattoos. "its fine...i just missed you" finn told her. she softly smiled "i missed you too" she said quietly. before anyone else could say anything else, rachel snapped her fingers which caused everyone to look at her. "as much as we would love to hear about your past, we need you to audition" rachel said smirking. stany softly smiled and sighed, great singing joy! she thought. finn walked over to her, handing her some paper "here, you can sing this since we're doing duets, i can help" he said. she slowly nods her head "sure" she said. she sat down in one of the chairs while finn started to play. soon she started sing shortly finn joiing in with her. she smiled a bit, she had to admit, finn was good at singing. once they finished singing, everyone clapped...minus rachel. well she did but only for a few seconds. stany ran her fingers through her hair "so, i'm in?" she asked. mr. shue nods his head "hell yeah" he said. she sat down in the chair but couldn't get one thing out of her head, finn. he changed alot from what she can tell but she tried to shrug it off, he's still finn right?

(ok not the best chapter i know but it will get better, trust me. there will be drama ;).)


	2. New Finn

(authors note **i do not have anything to do with glee. all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions. only thing i owe is my made up character**)

classes went by fast for stanella. she gotten used to the students, rachel wouldn't leave her alone. let alone stop glaring at her. ever since she and finn sang at the choir room, rachel would not ever stop giving her looks nor stop glaring at her. she wasn't going to lie, she is a little creeped out by it. but one thing is fore sure, she couldn't get her mind off finn. he looked a bit different. both good and bad different. good that he gotten taller and he looks cuter now. bad, well she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she did want to know what it was. stany had one more class to do which was literariture but since she is good at that class, she decided to skip it for today and walk around the school. she went outside behind the bleachers out on the field but to her surprise, she wasn't alone. there she saw finn leaning agaisnt the fence and looked over at her. she gave him a small smiled but really wondered on why he was doing here under the bleachers. finn reached to his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and looked over at her "want one?" he asked. she was in shock at what she saw, not its the first time someone offered it some to her no, but finn. finn never did things like this, well he did get in tiny trouble when he was with puck but other then that, nothing this big like smoking. she shrugged her shoulders "sure, why not" she said smirking and sticking out her hand, as finn was about to hand it to her, mr. shuester caught him of gaurd "finn!?" both stany and finn looked over at the teacher and she couldn't help but gulp "it's not what you think mr. shuester" she said "i was going to take one and take it from finn, then i would hand them over to you after class" she finished. actuall she wasn't going to do that. she only said that so finn wouldn't be in that much trouble. but finn didn't get it and walked off, knocking off a trash can along the way. stany closed her eyes and went off after finn "finn!" she yelled getting in front of him "care to explain what the hell that was all about?!" she asked, clearly pissed off. "WHAT?!" He yelled, clearly he'd gotten rougher since she left. she scoffed and shook her head "look dont know what the hell happened to you finn, but either you figure out on being the old you, or im going to knock some sense into you" she said looking up at him, which was always the other way around, she used to be taller then him by two inches. she wanted to say more but just walked off to the auditorium and sat in the chairs. " Oh yea!? Well you don't know shit!" He said walking out of school. now that my friends, crossed stany's line. she got up and walked out after finn, grabbed him by his arm, she may be little but she was pretty strong to stop him, she then slapped him across the face, hard "i dont do i?!" she yelled "you really dont know what I WENT THROUGH" she yelled. this was a first for her, she hardly does that. yell at people and slap them. she's calm but finn just crossed her line. no one has seen her like this, not even finn. He glared at her, his skin turning red from where he hit her. " Your different...bad different" he said turning around walking to his car. "and so are you finn" she muttered but sighed and followed "look i didnt mean to slap you, but it was the only way to get you to calm down finn" she said calmly this time. "what happened? what happened that made you...not finn" she asked sitting down by his car. she really wanted to know what made him snap into this state, but finn got her out of her thoughts, "Im not different! Everyone needs to shut up!" He yelled opening his door getting in. stany got up and looked at him "then why are you yelling, kicking chairs, drugs and smoking?" she asked "you know i was happy to get back to lima cause i would have seen you again, but guess what, i think i regret coming now" she said walking off, crossing her arms across her chest and taking deep breaths, never would she think she would say that to finn. she loved finn, more then anything in the world, but this...this finn. stany couldn't take it. That sorta got to him, not that he'd let it show. "THEN WHY DONT YOU GET OFF YOUR ASS AND JUST LEAVE AGAIN HUH?!" He yelled slamming his door shut. she turned around and glared at him "GLADLY WILL!" she yelled and walked back home, in the rain. but instead of going home, she went to the park and sat in the swing, tears going down he face, not that you could tell since it was raining. she hated finn now, she just want to old finn. the old finn that was kind and sweet, not this finn that just got pissed at every single little fucking thing, and yelled at people close to him. stany wondered what had happened to him in the past three years, did something bad happen to him? she looked up to see finn, she didnt do anything though, instead, she sat there and looked down. stany took out her razor she had and just looked at it, she thought about just getting it over with it and just cut herself but coudnt do it. one thing always kept her from doing it, finn. but now since finn wasn't finn, stany had doubts about it. she took a quick glance to see if finn was there, her eyes widen at what she was seeing "finn!"

(ok this is where im leaving you guys at :) hehe evil of me, i know. what do you think stany saw? and what do you think off finn? i know im asking way to many questions. hope you guys can at least give me a review, thanks!)


	3. Where is this going?

(authors note, **i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions. the only thing i own is my character i made up**)

stany ran over to finn and knelt next to him, taking away the knife from him "finn, are you insane?" she asked, not yelling at him, but just asking him. she looked down on his arms and saw cuts on them, they look fresh which means he just got them. she put her hand over her mouth and shook her head "finn..." she said quietly. finn broke down in tears, she hated to see him like this "It doesnt matter ok?! I dont need to be alive" he said. "yes you do!" she exclaimed "alot of people need you, and would care if you were gone, like your mom, the glee club...mostly me" she said wiping his tears and gently kissing his cheek. He looked at her. "No...that's a lie you hate me, you pretty much said it yourself" she shook her head "no finn i don't, i dont like at what your doing, but hate you? finn i never hated you, not now not ever. when i moved thats when i needed you the most" she said, looking down and rubbing her arm. its true, she needed him more then ever. she have been through a living hell for the past three years, pretty much explains on why she got the tattoo's on herself. that and getting into trouble way to often. "I needed you **ALL THE TIME.** When you left i just..." he stopped, but from that, it was clear that this new finn happened when stany left. she bit her bottom lip "im sorry" she whispered "finn i really am, i hated leaving, but i made my mom come back here" she said. "Why would you care coming back here? Nothing is here..." finn said softly. "because of you" stany said quietly. "but there is no reason for you to have come back for me..." stany looks up at him "no reason? why do you say that?" she asked. " Cuz I'm nothing" finn said looking down. she lifted his chin up and smiled a bit "i think you are, i look up to ya" she said. He chuckled, "well then for a smart girl your not very smart" she chuckled a bit and hugged him "i know when im doing something wrong" she said, she bite her bottom lip a bit "lets get you home and cleaned up, k?" she said. finn was there for her all the time, now its time for stany to be for finn. He nodded his head, "you sure?" he asked. "im positive" she said standing up and holding out her hand smiling a bit "i could carry you but im not sure how that will work out" she said laughing softly. He chuckled and stood up. " its kay" she softly smiled and walked a bit "but i'm curious, how the hell did you get so tall?" she asked laughing "i mean compared to you, im a shrimp or plankton" He chuckled. "beats me" she softly laughed and nods her head "i swear your mom must be giving you something else" she joked. it was the first time stany actually felt better from the past three years. she hardly cracked a smile or laughed, it felt good. He laughed. "Hot pockets?" she softly laughed "remind me not to feed you them" she joked. He chuckled. "Noooooooooooooo!" She cracked up laughing "you'll live" she said in between laughs. She rubbed her arm and softly sneezed. "You kay? not sick are you?" finn asked. "Finn I just sneezed, im fine" stany told him "you worry to much" she said smiling a bit. Just making sure your ok" he said. "I know, you always do" she said walking up to the door and getting the spare house key out from the door mat, she opened the door and pointed to the couch "sit and you will get a hot pocket Finnegan" she smirked. Mentioning both his full name and food in one sentence always worked. He sighed and sat, she knew him much too well. She smiled and went and got a hot pocket out and put it in the microwave. Then she got a towel and went over to Finn and gently patted dry his scars. "Thanks...you dont have too you know" finn told her. She shrugs her shoulders "its fine, its the least I can I do" she said softly smiling looking at him. For some reason she felt nervous around him. stany hardly was nervouse around him and now she is, she even didn't know why. "Can...can i tell you something?" finn asked her. she nods her head "mhm, what is it?" she asked him. He bit his lip. "I used too love you..." he said, not to loud but quiet, barely a whisper but enough for stany to hear. she looks at him, she felt her cheeks flush red whithin a second, and her heart beating so loud, she hoped finn wouldnt hear it "you...did?" she managed to say "do you still?" she asked looking down. she kinda hoped he still did. He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah..." she bit her bottom lip, and kissed his cheek "how long?" stany asked, thinking of when finn started to like her, it couldn't have been that time when he kissed her cheek, she was seven and as any normal girl, stany thought she got a kiss from a prince and finn went along with it. "I... never stopped.." he blushed softly. she softly smiled when she heard that. "really?" she asked, best thing she heard in her life "but what i mean is since when did you start...liking me?" He chuckled and ran a hand threw his hair. " When i first met you...in like the 2nd grade'' stany smiled and rested her head on his lap like she always did "really? in second grade, where you believed in cooties?" she laughed softly. He chuckled and smiled taking her hand,"yeah..." she blushed into a deep red and looked up at him "mhm" she said. well now or never right? she thought, next thing you knew, she kissed him, on the lips and finn kissed her back. stany just melted like butter. never would she think that finn, would kiss her, let alone like her. she managed to sit up on his lap, all while not letting go of the kiss. she felt his hands running through her silky black hair and him smiling in the kiss. she also smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, all the anger she had inside, from finn to everything. just went away. just like that. she felt finn lifting her up in his arms, not breaking the kiss. damn he was good stany thought. she letted him lift her, heck she would him do anything he wanted. she didn't mind any of this at all. she liked kissing him...but her body, wanted something more then a kiss, stupid girl hormones she thought. soon she felt fin kiss her neck, she bit her lip, trying hard not to make a sound but she let a smal moan out. finn pulled away and went back to her lips, whispering seductively, "wanna come upstairs?" stany wasn't going to lie, she was turned on by it, alot. she didn't want anything to happen pass the kissing. but her body, had a mind of its own. she kissed his neck a bit "mhm" He smirked and picked her up, taking her upstairs to his room.

(sorry lovelies, but i'm stopping there, think something will happen?)


	4. Fact, fact, and fact

(authors note,** i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions. only thing i owe is my made up character. **also i believe in this chapter, things will turn into a bit more...mature in a way so please, if you dont like it. DO NOT READ. you have been warned)

once they reached finn's room, finn placed stany on his bed and kissed her instantly. stany couldn't help but giggle in the kiss and wrapped her legs around his waist. never in a million years, would she thought that she, stanella would ever, and i do mean **ever, **kiss finn. let alone get in bed with him! ok maybe she has fallen asleep with finn once or twice but, not as in having freaking sex with him. she could tell finn smiled in the kiss and started taking her clothes off. he did it soo smothly, its like he's an expert and may have done this more then once. stany bit her lip, she couldn't help but think that this isn't finn's first time. he is older then her after all right? so the chances of him still being a virgin. 1 out of 1,000. but she couldn't help but get a bad feeling. she sort of wanted her to be finn's first. though she also knew that this, what a simple kiss turned into 'closed behind doors' mometn, might become a mistake for her. soon stany took of finn's clothes, not as smoothly as finn considering she never done any of this before whiile finn, started feeling her up. it wasn't sweet and gentel, but rough and forceful and well rehearsed. first he took his hands and traced her slight curves. once he got the feel of her curves, his hands went down to her ass and grabbed it, squeezing it and getting moans out off stany. he smirked and leaned down and kissed her neck, he softly bit her skin but not enough to get her skin a bruis, just enough to get her to moan which it did. he then started to kiss down to her chest. he unhooked her bra, throwing it somewhere in the room, and went over to one her nipples and sucked on it, while taking his hand and softly pinching the other one. this result brought her to moan more louder then before, and curling her toes. this is the most she has ever been pleased in her entire life! hell probably the first time she has been. hopeflly, not the last time also. she tighten her grip on his waist which brought a groan out of him. once finn got tired of that, he kissed down her stomach and rubbed her thigh. _god he was good_ stany thought he knew all the right ways to please a girl. but stany couldn't take any of this. she was going to come sooner or later if finn kept doing this to her. somehow finn read her mind and basically ripped off her panties and went inside her, hard and rough. stany closed her eyes shut and arched her back, "finn!" she moaned in pain, a bit in pleasure. mostly pain. she, stany is or was a virgin until now so she didn't see pain coming. _damn it, damn it, damn it! shit! oh god this hurt!_ she thought. finn on the other hand, didn't pay attention to it. he just smirked at her "mhm?" finn asked. she gulped and found some words to say "do this often?" she asked, she was in so much pain, that he voice was soft and hoarse a bit. finn smirked and nodded his head. _well might as well make something of this_ stany thought. she smirked a bit "good to know" she muttered and rolled over that she was on top. finn was both in shock and impressed _you have no idea finn_ she thought. she leaned down on his neck and started to kiss it. finn moaned softly and she smirked more. _music to my ears_ she thought. she gently bites his neck and moves her hips. she could now see why doing this, having it. is the best thing she could think off. she loved the feeling, the feeling of finn being inside her, she was tight, yes but that feeling just felt perfection. "damn girl.." she heard finn muttered, "problem hudson?" she asked nibbling on his ear. he chuckled "nope, carry on" _with pleasure_ she thought. she sucked on his skin, clearly leaving a mark later on and picked up the pace on her thrusts. they weren't on a perfecet pace, but enough to get finn to moan that's for sure. before stany can do anything else, finn rolled over making her on the bottom again. she looked at him and giggled a bit. she just waited on his next move. he began thrusting again, hard and rough, not gentel. everything that he was doing, was not one bit of care. stany though didn't seem to care about, ok she did but she just needed finn, and if this was the only way of getting him, well so be it. finn's thrusting picked up, which later made the bed squeek. the room started to become hot and was filled with the moans from both of them. stany just prayed that finn's mom wouldn't come home now. if she did, boy would that not look good on her impression of herself to his mom. that's when one thrust brought her closer to her edge. finn smirked and hitted her spot again, it didn't take that many more thrust and she came, hard and then finn came. once they climaxed, finn pulled himself out and plopped ontop of her. _holy fudge monkey balls, that was...amazing_ she thought. "and?" finn asked, grinning a bit and kissing her neck as he pulled her closer to him. "perfect" stany told him and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep

stany woke up to the sound of an alarm going off. she slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she wasn't next to finn, she wasn't in his room. but she was in her room. _just what i thought, a dream_. she thought. but when she got up, she felt some sore pain on her legs and back. she shook her head and made her way to the bathroom and took a shower. as she got out, she noticed a smile bitemark on her neck. she softly smiled _maybe i was wrong about that dream_ she thought. she stayed at the bathroom a bit, loking at the mirror and looking down on her tattoo's. she had many of them on her arms thought. all were mainly from 'world of warcraft' stuff, but not all were though. one was a personal design on her, another a quote both on her arms. she had a tattoo on her index finger saying 'found in love' and smiled at that. she had two tattoo's on her hips. one a sparrow the other, a ray gun. then on her ankle, she had a stone from again, 'world of warcraft'. she did have a rose design on the back of her left thigh. and lastly a wonder women tattoo on her back. reason she got it was because of finn, who would always compare stanny to wonder women for some reason. she quickly got dressed and decided to walk to school today instead of her mom dropping her off. she smiled a bit to herself. _finally i have finn_ she thought, as she made her way to school, she passed the school parking lot and saw finn. she walked over to see him not alone. _that asshole_ she thought. there, stanny saw finn, having a full out make out session with a girl, cheerio girl from her cheerleader uniform. she shook her head and walked off, and went up to the roof. _fact, i moved back to lima. fact i have up my virginity to finn, my 'friend', and fact. finn used me for sex_

(ok so, first time writing a chapter like this, no hate please. so weren't expecting that huh? now i want to hear your thoughts on this chapter, it would mean alot! oh and this is how stany looks like if you guys are wondering fuck_yeah_lights/thing?id=65359887)


	5. New life

(authors note, sorry it took longer then i thought it would take, somehow, it got deleated on here when i wrote it so i apologize also, **i do not own glee in any way or form. all rights go to fox and ryan murphy productions. the only thing i owe is my made up character.**)

_i can't believe i fell for him for finn! god i'm so stupid_ stany thought. she still couldn't get over the fact of finn kissing another slut of a cheerleder which she found out is named santana. finn kept talking to her like nothing had happened _just shut up finn_ she thought. if she had it her way, she would have punch finn in the face and wouldn't care, he deserved it after all. what's worse is she had glee with finn next. she walked into the choir room and saw finn next to santana, _figures_ she thought. she rolled her eyes and went over and sat next to rachel "what are you doing her?" asked rachel, pissed off like always "sitting here, what else does it look?" stany replied. but before rachel could say anything else, mr. s (what stany calls mr. shuester) walked into the room and went up to the board and wrote something, once he was done writing, he moved out of the way which _britiney_ was written on the board "for this week's assignment, i want to do something different which is why i'm assigning you guys to do a britney performance, with a duet or not" mr. s explained _pure joy_ stany thought. she couldn't help it but look over at finn who, not a surpirsed looked back at her, she shook her head and looked away "he used you didn't he?" stany looked at rachel "what are you talking about?" she whispered "you know exactly what i'm talking about stanella" rachel hissed more than whispered. stany sighed, she hated it when people used her full name "how would you know?" stany hissed back "because he used me also, but not in the same way as you" she whisperd back. stany looked at rachel, it wasn't those usual looks rachel gave stany it was more...kidness _why does she care about me?_ stany thought. but before she could ask rachel, the bell rang and everyone left the room. well minus stany that is, she was in her train of thoughts, it wasn't long until mr. s broke snapped her back into reality "stany, the bell rang" she looked over at him and nods her head "yeah" she said, grabbing her stuff and getting up from her chair. as she was about to get out the door, mr. s stopped her "stany, is everyting alright?" he asked, she looked back on her teacher and saw the look in his eyes like he knew, hell probably everyone knew "i'm fine" she told him _no i'm not_ she thought "you sure?" he asked. stany nods her head "i'm fine mr. s" she said _of i'm not fine! my friend used me for fucking sex!_ "stany, i know you don't have a farther figure now in your life, but i'm here if ever needed" mr. s said. stany listened in on that little offer and smiled "thanks" she said and walked to her locker which was by the choir room. she sighed as she got all her stuff out from her locker, but instead of going out of the school, stany went up on the roof. she went over to the edge of it _just one step, that's all it takes_ she thought. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and was about to step off the roof when she felt warmth around her. she felt a strong, warm grasp on her "i didn't know you would crack like this stan man" only one person called her that _puck?_ she thought. stany opened her eyes and saw puck holding her tight "let me go" she muttered. she was in shock that puck wasn't going to let her go from his grasp since they didn't like each other. the both of them, stany and puck from which she knew from finn, never liked each other. she nver got puck's deal on why he hated on her but stany on the other hand, had bad feelings on puck, really bad feelings. "look, just because i hate you, doesn't mean i want you to die" puck said _awwww puck has a heart _she thought "please let me go" she said quietly "promise me you won't go splatters stan man?" "i won't" puck realesed his grip on stany and she softly sighed while sitting down. puck sat down next to her and nudged her shoulder "what's wrong?" he asked "nothing dino-ass" she said, letting the wind go through her hair. puck called her stan man, she calls him dino-ass. it's a win win for the both them. puck looked at her and sighed "its finn, isn't it?" "no shit sherlock" she said looking at him and sighed, looking down "what happened to him?" she asked "the truth?" puck asked while stany nodded her head "it all started when you left. it was day after you left, finn didn't know since you left in the middle of the night. he went home from football practice, said he wanted to tell you something, don't ask me what, he never said anything. well he got home, his mom broke it to him. it hit it hard. never saw him this hurt" he said. stany just kept her head down, listening to puck talk. "but then it got worse, he hanged out with more more often, would go and sell beer with me, take some drugs a couple of times, smoke. then it happen in his last year. he agreed to santana to have sex with her. he did." puck stopped there for some reason, stany looked over and rubbed his back, she had a feeling something connected between the two of them, santana and puck because she saw the way puck looked at her with finn. _same way with me and finn_ she thought "then after that, he continued to have sex with girls" _how come i don't find that shocking, oh wait, becuase i was one of his baits. no that wasn't it though. puck said he hanged out with him more when she moved so they run a sex business?_ stany thought "arn't you known for that too?" she asked puck while he chuckled "yeah i am, i first started it, freshman year. then got onto cougers and-" "i get it" stany told him but letted him continue telling the story "except, finn hardly does the girls in school, well except freshman" _which is what i am_ "he does random girls he would see" stany looked at puck like he was an idiot but puck looked like he wasn't kidding "this is some sick joke" she said "wish i could say that stan man, but sadly its the cold hard truth" he told her "then the rest you can fill in for yourself" stany sighed and didn't say anything for a minute. she didn't finn was **that** badly hurt. _but from what?_ she thought "is it my fault that he changed?" stany said what she was thinking out loud. puck didn't say anything, it was like he was trying to find the right words to say to her "no it isn't" he said _liar, we all know it is_ "then whose fault is it?" she asked "no one's, mainly finn's" he told her as he got up "puck...can i tell you something?" stany asked, looking back at him "sure stan man" he said "want to know the real reason i came back here?" "no not really but go ahead" he chuckled. stany took a deep breath and closed her eyes "my dad came back, and he found out that me and mom moved to chicago. i don't know how he did but he did" she said but she didn't stop "well one day, i was walking home from school and my dad was there, he said he wanted to talk and i agreed. so we went back to his place and we talked. how he felt bad about leaving and wanted to make things right, to be a family again" she scoffed at 'family' _some dad he is _she thought "when i wanted to leave, he didn't let me. he started to touch me...then he" she gulped "he did things" she saidand looked over at puck who had his mouth open a bit in shock "after that i left his house and went back home, crying. mom wanted to know what happened and i begged her to go back to lima, to get away from all this. so in the next hour or so, we packed and headed our way back to lima" stany finished. _there, that's my story_ "stany...i'm sorry" puck said after a while, she shrugged her shoulders "it's fine" she nods her head and hugs puck, crying a bit. it was the first time she told anyone her story and it felt good. for once she got along with puck and it didn't feel so bad

(ok, i would write more but its almost three in the mourning here. SO what do you guys thing? now we find out more about finn's change AND about stany's reason on being here to lima again. think she will get closer to puck? comment please)


	6. Join the party?

(authors note, i want to thank for the people who did review at times, thanks so much! have some other news but will leave it at the end of the chapter. **i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to fox and ryan murphy porductions. only thing i own is my made up character.**)

the first two weeks of being back in lima for stany has flown by. she hardly hangs out with finn, let alone talk with him. she couldn't help but get that finn told her he loves her out of her head _no, he lied. he used you stany, don't forget that_ she told herself. she nods to herself and walks into glee club to see everyone ganging up on rachel on somehing, she smirked to herself _this will be good_ stany thought. just like that, rachel turned around and walked over to her "stany please" rachel begged "please what, to shove my foot up your ass, gladly" stany replied smirking. rachel gave her te usual pissed off face from her and sighed "not that, i mean getting the others to come to my party" she said grinning _oh you got to be shitting with me_ stany thought. stany softly laughed and looked at rachel "wait, **you** are throwing a party?" rachel nods her head. "and you want **us**, the glee club to come?" rachel again, nods her head. "ok ber-fart, i'm not that kind of girl who goes to parties so i'm out" she told rachel and sat down in the chair. rachel wanted to say something but didn't cause mr. s walked in _thank you for mr. s when needed_. glee club went by fast, faster than stany thought it would. first one out the door was of course, rachel. stany softly sighed and followed rachel to the auditorium and saw rachel sit down in one of the chairs and softly cried _why must i have a heart?_ stany thought and went over to rachel, sitting next to her and puts her hand on her shoulder "go away" muttered rachel, wiping away some of her tears. "one i have a heart and i'm not going to do that, two i'm sorry for being a bit harsh on ya" stany told her, which cause rachel to look up at her "you...you do?" she asked sniffing a bit "of course, i mean i may be a bit harsh" "a bit?" rachel asked raising an eyebrow at her "ok i'm more than a bit harsh on you, but that doesn't mean i don't have a heart" she told her. rachel nods her head, smiling a bit "thank you" stany nods her head "if you want, i **can** somehow convince the others on coming to your party" once she said that, that earned her a hug from rachel "thank you thank you, thank you stanella" rachel said "no problem and call me stany" she chuckled "thanks once again stanella" rachel said and got up and walked out of the auditorium _was that a smirk on berry's face?_ stany thought, shaking her head and chuckling to herself. she went over to the dance studio. she decided to sing a song at glee club and had the perfect one, all she needed was a dance routnine and we're good. she stretched a bit and saw puck walk in "what's up dino-ass?" she smirked "funny, walking by stan man, you?" he asked walking over to her "about to dance" shrugged her shoulders "you dance?" puck asked while stany shrugged her shoulders "no but for my first performance, i am" she informed him "need help?" stany looked over at puck and smirked at him "sure"

* * *

finn walked out of the guy's locker room and passed by the dance room, he looked over and see's puck dancing? his eyes widen a bit when he see's with who puck is dancing with _stany?_ he thought. he felt a bad, sick feeling in his stomach. jealousy ran over his body. what did puck have that finn didn't have? _oh he's smarter then me that's what_ finn thought. he went over to stany's locker and waited on her. he looks at stany and moves out of the way for her to open the locker "what's up?" he asked her. no respond from her "soo you dance now?" he asked. stany looked at finn "and?" she asked, a hint of pissed off in her voice. "just asking" he muttered. stany shut her locker and was about to leave when finn grabbed her arm "finn" "can we talk" finn pleaded. he needed to talk to her "what hudson?" stany asked "about...you know" stany sighed "it happend, then it happened, end of story" she muttered _not to me it_ _isn't _he thought "stany" she didn't say anything, with out thinking, finn pulled her close and kissed her, pushing her up against the lockers. he loved that feeling, his lips with her lips. he loved her, he didn't lie about that, but felt bad about using her that day. he felt stany pulling herself away and walked off, finn stood there and leaned against the lockers._ nice move hudson_ he thought

* * *

it was friday, the day of the party. stany went over to rachel's house early to help her out with the party, once she got there, she saw rachel in a puffy dress "uhhh, rach hate to break it to ya, but you need a change" stany said "no i don't" rachel protested "how about i change your little...outfit up a bit?" stany smiled a bit, rachel sighed and gave in "up to my room" she muttered and stany dragged her into her room. she went through her closet and picked out things that look decent enough "change, go" stany ordered to rachel and waited on her to change. when she got out, stany smirked. rachel was wearing a black v neck, but not too low cut, just right. plaid shorts and knee high boots. "now onto your makeup" stany muttered and added some more eyeliner to her and eyeshadow "perfect" she said as she showed rachel her changed look. "thanks stanella" rachel smiled. just then the doorbell rang, "ready?" stany asked rachel "lets do this"

(ok so i'm stopping there, think something will happen at the party? :) oh and my other news, might make a new story, not sure yet so i will keep ya guys updated)


	7. Wild one

(authors note, i'm warning you guys here, there will be some interesting thing's in this chapter so if you read something you don't like, skip ahead to where it gets normal again! ok? get it? YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED also, **i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to ryan murphy productions and fox.**)

stany was **still** at rachel's party. she was amazed on how she managed to be here still. everyone came, **literally** everyone came, including finn. she didn't hide from him no, she just kept a far distance from him. that's all. let's just say, everyone was a bit tipsy. well everyone besides stany, kurt and finn that is. stany was leaning against the wall, she would get something to drink but since puck spiked the punch, she wasn't in a mood to drink anymore. from the corner of her eye, she saw finn walk over to her _perfect, just what i need_ she thought "hey" finn said leaning against the wall "hi" she replied. though she wanted to just slap him or burst into tears, she didn't let that show. "shocked you stayed" finn chuckled "me too" she chuckled. that's when rachel stumbled her way over to them "hey finn, stanella" rachel said wrapping her arms around finn's waist and stany's "um hey rach she said "liking the party?" "mhm, yeah" stany replied and looked over at finn who shrugged his shoulders _first time her being drunk i guess_ stany thought. "rachel how much did you drink?" finn asked "oh just one or two cups" rachel said and instead of showing two fingers, she showed 6 _wow_ "ok rachel let me give you a run down on who are in the drunk group" finn explained "guys and girls fall into certain archetypes when they get drunk. exhibit a, santana, the weepy, hysterical drunk" finn said and they look over to santana, who is crying for no reason and kissing sam. "laruen zizes and quinn, the angry girl drunks" they then look over to the both girls who are yelling at puck, quinn was yelling at him for before he got her pregnant, she had abs and a nice body. lauren on the other hand, was yelling at him because he was a bad kisser. "brittany, also known as the girl who turns into stripper drunk" there, the three of them see brittany dancing on a table, stripping, while artie was in awe and throwing money at her _men_ stany thought. "mercedes and tina, happy girl drunks" stany couldn't help but giggle a bit at the two girls, laughing for no apperant reason. "and then we come back around full circle to you rachel, and right now you're being the needy girl drunk, hanging all over me, being all lovey and it's not cool" finn told her _ouch_ stany thought "what about her?" rachel slurred, pointing at stany "i'm not drunk" stany informed her "yeah but if she was, she would be the kick ass person to hang around with" stany couldn't help but smile at that "i'm not cool?" rachel said as she got went over to the stage abd took the microphone "alright, who wants to play spin the bottle?" rachel yelled and everyone cheered. everyone that's not stany and finn. the both of them looked at each other, both knowing this isn't a good idea but they go along with it. they play it and rachel goes first, kissing puck, then stany kisses sam, finn kisses mercedes and tina and it just keeps going from there. it was finn's turn when he spinned the bottle and it lands on stany _oh fuck_ stany thought. she felt the room get hot for a bit but they both lean in and kiss each other, the kiss lasted for about 2 minutes before they pull away. finn looking away for a bit while stany blushed a bit _well that was interesting. _soon, the party ended, both finn and stany stayed behind to helo rachel clean up before her dad's get home. rachel was upstairs puking her head off while finn and stany were cleaning up the basement "so, crazy party huh?" stany said, trying to break the tension in the room "uhh yeah, sure was" finn said while she nods her head "well, i'm going to go, need a lift?" he asked, she shook her head "no i'm good" "you sure, it's late and-" "it's ok, i'm staying over at rachel's for the night anyone" _not really _"oh...ok well see ya" finn said as he left the house _and then there was one_ stany thought. she sighed and finished cleaning the basement up. before she went out the door, she decided to go and check in on rachel, she didn't come downstairs when she went up to puke. stany knocked on her bedroom door three times and opened the door "rach?" she asked peeking in, there she saw rachel chaning from her outfit from the party and into her night-clothes. stany wasn't going to lie, rachel wasn't bad-looking, not that she was into girls no, but every girl, wheter straight or not **has** to admit that a girl looks decent or in other words, hot, and rachel was one of them. rachel turned around and looked at stany, she wasn't yelling at her which stany found it weird that she wasn't _or maybe she's still drunk? yeah that's the reason_ stany thought. "hey rach, you ok? need anything before i leave?" stany asked walking in. rachel didn't say anything but sighed and sat on her bed, stany went over and sat next to her "you ok?" she asked again which cause rachel to rest her head on her shouler, stany sighed and rubbed her shoulder, she felt rachel move her head which cause her to move her head as well and they were a few inches from their lips. next thing you knew, rachel kissed her. stany was in shock! _ok, ok, ok do not panic, rachel is just drunk so it doesn't mean anything, yeah this kiss means nothing what so ever_ stany told herself. though the kiss itself was getting passionate, and a tad wild. rachel fell back on the bed which made stany on top. she leaned in and kissed her neck softly which made rachel moan. stany smirked a bit a and continued to kiss her neck, then slowly went down her neck and onto her chest. she kissed through the fabric which caused rachel to moan louder. she stopped kissing at her stomach and softly rubbed her thigh "please" stany looked at rachel, this was a side stany, nor probably anyone has seen of her. _what the hell right?_ she thought and slolwy took off her panties and bit her bottom lip, she took a deep breath and took one digit inside her and moved it slowly. she waited on rachel's reaction and from the moaning, she kind of took it that she was doing a good job of it. she kept moving slow but picked up the pace a bit, after a while she took another digit in, curling it in the process. it didn't take long for rachel to come and once she did finish her climax, stany rested herself on top of rachel "i owe you own" rachel muttered while stany laughed "no need just came and went" she chuckled rolling off to the side while rachel rested her head on her chest and fell asleep. _nothing bad happened, its not like we...had it right?_ stany thought. she closed her eyes but soon fell asleep

(so, i'm guessing you guys weren't expecting that huh? think this will cause drama?)


	8. Britteny 20

(ok this has been a long update! super sorry guys! i had writer's block on here so, i couldn't come up with anything! but alas, i have figured something out. **i do not own glee in any way or form, all rights go to ryan murphy productions and fox.**)

* * *

Stanella was sleeping peacefully. like a baby if you may say. it was all going well until she heard yelling and screaming. only one person would have that annoying voice. berry. "stanella! what the hell are you doing here!?" rachel said, whisper yelling mostly. groaning, stany put a pillow over her head. "you let me stay over" she mumbled as she tried going back to sleep but good luck sleeping when rachel is blabbing her mouth open. "mhm, then why am i practically naked!?" lifting her head, stany raised an eyebrow at the petite girl. _oh shit_ she thought. sitting up on the bed, stany gulped as she cleared her throat. "i can explain" "then explain!" nodding her head, she took a deep breath "yougotsuperdrunkandwenttothe bathroomtothrowupandiwalkedu ptoyourroomtoseeifyou'reokandyouwereleaningyourhea donmyshoulderandthingshappen ed" explained fast. not taking a stop or break when she explained. rachel rasied her eyebrow and in four minute silence, she gasped as she put her hand over her mouth. _now she gets it. _stany thought "did we..." "no! no just i..." "just you what?" sighing, stany bit her bottom lip "i fingerd you" she mumbled, making rachel's eyes widen at the comment. "and i let you!?" rachel exclaimed. "yes but you were drunk so it means nothing" stany explained. rachel paced back and forth, rubbing her temples as she muttered to herself. stany wondered what she was going to say but its **rachel** we're talking about. anything can happen. after a while, finally rachel has calmed down, she let stany stay until twelve and that's when she can go home. both agreeing to never speak of this to anyone, ever. now the only thing stany has to do is get through the weekend and practice for her upcoming performance for the glee club members.

* * *

the weekend went by pretty fast, faster then stany would have thought. she was antsy, very antsy to be exact. she couldn't wait to start glee club. she had everything perfect for her performance. she had gotten mike and brittany to help her out in the performance. but what she needed is another male performer. _who to choose, who to choose? _stany thought, she glanced around the halls, looking for the perfect guy. _hmmm artie? no sadly he's in a wheelchair so that's out. _that's when her eye's darted towards finn. shaking her head, she told herself not finn. then her eyes glanced at puck, she smirked. _perfect, just the men i need._ stany walked up to puck, ignoring finn's stare but somehow, puck agreed to help her. grinning she nods her head and explain's puck on what he should do, only getting a "yeah, yeah" from the guy. he agreed, that's something for her. finally, once all the classes were over, glee club was next. she only quickly ran to the bathroom to change. she changed from her typical skinny jeans, shirt and combat boots into a perfectly tight fitting body suit, putting on a cropped shirt ontop of it. shockingly, also heels, she didn't know why she put it on but she did. just to be safe, she put on some shorts, not jean short but like the yoga pants from victoria's secret. yeah, those kinds just minus the pink writing on her ass. she took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror, nodding her head as she smiled a bit. "let's do this" and with that, she walked out of the bathroom and into the glee club, only to catch stares and gawks at her, including from mr. s! "mr.s? you wouln't mind if i perform something, right?" stany asked, being oh so innocent. getting stammering and a nod from the teacher, stany smiled and nods at mike, brittany, and puck to walk up front. she walked over to brad, who is the piano player for the club, she tells him the song and gets a smile in return as her answer and just like that, the song starts.

_I think I did it againI made you believe, we're more than just friendsOh baby, it might seem like a crushBut it doesn't mean, that I'm serious_  
_Cause to lose all my sensesThat is just so typically me Oh baby, baby_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_You see my problem is thisI'm dreaming awayWishing that heroes they truly existI cry watchin the daysCant you see I'm a fool in so many ways?_  
_Oops! I did it againI played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby_  
_Oops! You think I'm in loveThat I'm sent from aboveI'm not that innocent _  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahYeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_Oops! I did it again to your heartGot lost in this game, oh babyOops! You think that I'm sent from aboveI'm not that innocent_  
_Oops! I did it againI played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby_  
_Oops! You think I'm in loveThat I'm sent from aboveI'm not that innocent _  
_Oops! I did it againI played with your heart, got lost in the game Oh baby, baby_  
_Oops! You think I'm in loveThat I'm sent from aboveI'm not that innocent_

cathcing her breath, she smiled as she got applauses from the other members and the teacher, her gaze went to finn who was speachless. it can either mean good thing or a bad thing but stany didn't care. of course, getting a little glare from rachel but she didn't mind it, not one bit. "and?" stany asked "amazing!" replied mr. s which then later on followed on with other comments from artie, tina, mercades also. lastly, rachel was to comment "well, it was good. not perfect or amazing. you had some slip ups here and there but it's good for a first glee performance" rachel stated, getting groans from the other glee clubers. softly chuckling, stany nods her head as she smiled softly "thanks berry" she replied, this is how she expected the performance, just like that. she was ontop of a table and looked down, having puck help her down as she smiled "not bad stan man" puck smirked "you too dino-ass" she replied.

* * *

(now, short i know but, don't you guys worry, the next chapter will feature **finn's **pov so, we will see how he reacts to stany's look and performance. so yes, the song is "Oops I Did It Again" by the lovely britteny spears and done as a cover on glee by lea michele. so credit goes to the producers and all the song writing team for the song and cover. yes, the performance is based off rachel's so if you haven't seen it, look it up on youtube. lyrics found on . )


End file.
